


Treat Thief

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Series: Prowl/Jazz Stories [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz steals Prowls box of rust sticks in order to get him to relax as well as tell him something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat Thief

**Author's Note:**

> okay similair to SlimReaper's The Perfect Moment after all Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery.

Jazz looked over at Prowl’s desk, getting up he walked over quickly grabbing Prowl’s box of rust sticks and running off, giggling.

Prowl had been busy reading through his data pads. He noticed the flash of white and blue across his desk that made him look up. He vented a sigh when he noticed that his box of rust sticks was missing. ::Jazz, there is an energon dispenser in the recreational room if you require fuel. I will give you two options: you may bring the box back to my office or find an adequate substitute to replace the missing rust sticks, which I assume you are currently ingesting,:: he said over a comm.

::Not eating them Prowler,:: Jazz said. ::And not going to return them. you’ll have to hunt me down. Besides you can use a break from all that reading::

Prowl set down his data pad on the completed pile. He only had one more to finish anyhow. He picked up the last data pad that needed to be finished, reading over and signing it with his glyph. He placed on top of the finished data pads and picked up the stack, walking over to Optimus’ office and knocking at the door.

“Come in,” Optimus said looking up.

Prowl walked inside and set down his stack of completed data pads on Optimus’ desk. “Here is this week’s desk work completed,” he said. “If I may, and no emergencies arise, I would like to request the rest of the cycle off. Would that be acceptable, sir?” he asked.

“That is fine, Prowl,” Optimus said, taking the pile. He thought Prowl could use a break with all the work he did. He worked far too hard.

Prowl’s doorwings twitched. “Thank you, sir,” he said and turned around leaving Optimus’ office. He walked back to his own office door, locking it up and continued calmly down the corridor at a leisurely pace.

Jazz smiled laying a rust stick in a hiding spot in the rec room and then headed for a storage closet.

Prowl walked calmly into the rec room, watching as the commotion died down as he stepped pede inside. The mechs were expecting him to take someone to the brig, he suspected. “Has Jazz entered the rec room recently?” he asked the occupants of the rec room.

“Yeah he was uh here just a minute ago,” Bulkhead said. “Was fiddling with the datapads for reading like he was looking for something.”

“Did he state his intended destination, Bulkhead?” Prowl asked.

“No, he didn’t say anything,” Bulkhead replied. “Uh wait said something about a mystery.”

Prowl turned around, ::Jazz, identify your location.:: 

::Now what would be the fun in that. if you are hungry I did leave a rust stick in the rec room for ya,:: Jazz said.

::Red Alert, can you please identify for me where Jazz is currently?:: Prowl asked the security mech, knowing he had cameras all over the Ark

::Somewhere in the area of the storage rooms,:: Red Alert said.

::Thank you for your assistance, Red,:: Prowl said, walking to the storage closets.

::He’s headed your way, Jazz,:: Red Alert said. ::Didn’t say which room.::

::Uh thanks for the warning, he find his rust stick?:: Jazz asked.

::No,:: Red Alert said.

Prowl stopped and searched for clues, looking for any signs on the doors, listening for any sounds. Jazz had left a number of rust sticks in the storage room leading around one of the shelves and out another door.

While Jazz slowly moved to see about heading to another hiding spot, quietly.

Prowl knew a trap when he saw one, he had been an enforcer in Praxus before the start of the war. He turned on the headlights of his alt-mode on his chest, bathing the area in front of him in bright white light. He walked directly to where the rust sticks came to an end.

Jazz turned hearing a door close and transformed zooming for the training grounds to hide some more of the rust sticks.

Prowl heard the transformation sounds and the sound of the car engine. He turned around, running and jumping as he transformed into his own alt-mode. He turned on his sirens and lights as he chased Jazz down. His engine revved as he got into the thrill of the chase, satisfying the baser needs of his programming.

Jazz stopped in the training yard, transforming and climbing up to the roof, he dropped purposely a few rust sticks. And headed for the base exit, now it was time to make Prowl really work for either him or the few rust sticks left.

Prowl growled in his chassis. He didn’t have to stop to drop rust sticks and he transformed vaulting himself up to the roof like Jazz did, jumping and transforming to the ground below. His front wheels landed first, followed by his rear ones and he spun off at the the white and blue/red striped vehicle.

::No more having to use Red Alert and his camera’s here, Prowler,:: Jazz said speeding off looking for the right exit where he had hidden the surprise. 

Prowl chased after Jazz, just on the other mech’s bumper.

Jazz exited going up the curving road to the spot where he had hidden a small stash of high grade and some other sweets.

Prowl went off-road short-cutting the curve, as he put all of his energy into his engine as his overtook Jazz, transforming and landing in front of Jazz.

“Oh no, he found me,” Jazz said braking and transforming where he was just so close to the Enforcer. “So what you gonna do to me now, copper?”

Prowl’s engine was still revving hard from the chase as he swept Jazz’ legs out from under him, toppling the smaller saboteur to the ground.

Jazz made a surprised squeal as he found himself on his back. He reached up grabbing Prowl’s hand and pulled him down and kissed the palm.

Prowl’s doorwings flared out as he fell on top of Jazz. He used his one free hand to brace himself from putting his full weight on the saboteur and looked at Jazz in surprise as the other mech kissed his palm.

::Got you all to myself for awhile now,:: Jazz said and grinned. He reached up to stroke Prowl’s chevron.

Prowl gasped at the unexpected touch to the sensor laden chevron, his doorwings fluttering.

Jazz moved to kiss Prowl, his glossa licking at the mech’s lips. ::Love to see those doorwings moving like that.:: The tactician hadn’t closed his mouth yet from the gasp, setting his other hand down on the ground beside Jazz’ helm. Jazz slipped his glossa in tasting Prowl’s mouth.

Prowl moaned ever so quietly as he felt Jazz’ glossa in his mouth. His doorwings twitched as his processor told him that this was very inappropriate for them to do outside. Even moreso for two high ranking officers to be fraternizing.

::Been in love with you for long, couldn’t wait much longer, had to tell you Prowler,:: Jazz said. ::Now want to show you.:: there was the click as he opened his interface panel. ::Take me or shall I take you?::

Prowl sat up right up, moving off Jazz and looking down at the mech who was now baring his interface equipment to him.

“Come back down here, Prowl,” Jazz said pulling him back down into a kiss, his hands reaching up to massage his doorwings.

Prowl was happy to resume the kissing again, this time he even reciprocated the action. ::You.... love me?:: he asked. ::I know what they say about me: I'm cold, sparkless, a drone.”

::Don’t talk about yourself like that, you just need to relax and have some fun. Give them a chance to see you’re not all paperwork, Prowl. I know you have feelings, may not show them easily but they are there,:: Jazz said, slipping his glossa back into Prowl’s mouth.

::Surely you could find better mechs, Jazz. Blaster, Bluestreak, Smokescreen, Hound....:: Prowl said, listing off the mechs he had seen Jazz involved with in the rec room.

::They are just friends. And I will not hear of you putting yourself down,:: Jazz said. ::you with your beautiful red chevron and your doorwings.:: He said touching the chevron again with one hand.

Prowl groaned into the kiss, finding himself pushing into the touch of Jazz’ hand. He hadn't been intimate with someone since Praxus – the other enforcers, they would mutually work off each other's charges at the end of a work cycle so they could go home and recharge easier.

::Been waiting for too long to tell you. You looked so lonely and stiff. You need to relax and feel loved,:: Jazz said rubbing the chevron a little harder. He broke the kiss to lick at Prowl’s neck cables.

Prowl vented heavily in Jazz’ audials, he could feel his long neglected interfacing equipment coming to life. “How long have you felt this way, Jazz?” he asked softly.

::Since we were back on Cybertron,:: Jazz said after a moment’s thought, ::Just before we ended up here. But so much can and has happened here had to tell you soon.::

Prowl rolled off of Jazz and onto the ground beside his friend, laying on his back with his doorwings splayed below him. He opened his interface panel, indicating his readiness. “Jazz, I have always thought of you as a very close friend. But I never believed that you would actually want me.”

Jazz rolled over onto his side. "Oh but I do so want you, Prowler," he said moving to climb over Prowl and kissed him. He moved to thrust his spike into Prowl, going slowly at first. He would have used his fingers but he couldn't quite wait and what if Prowl suddenly somehow changed his mind.

Prowl groaned as his long-neglected valve opened just enough to accommodate Jazz’ spike, luckily the kissing had done quite enough to make him wet though.

::Oh so you did want me?:: Jazz said happily a hand running down Prowl's chest as he pushed in deeper.

::You are my best friend and you are very handsome. I would truly be a drone if your kissing me had not evoked some reaction,:: Prowl countered as he unconsciously bucked his hips up.

Jazz grinned thrusting deeper and slipped his glossa into Prowls mouth. ::You're not a drone, you just need warming up, Prowler.::

::Jazz, I will not break. You may thrust as hard as you wish now,:: Prowl said, whimpering for the first time.

Jazz moaned, going faster and deeper and gasped as his spike sprayed Prowls valve. Prowl groaned and held onto Jazz as they ride out their overloads together.

Jazz grinned and came to. He moved to stroke Prowl's spike, watching the black and whites faceplates.

Prowl grunted softly coming back online to the sensation of his spike being stroked. He brought his optics online and saw Jazz. “What are you thinking?” he asked.

::Of sucking you off,:: Jazz said moving to take the tip into his mouth and licking it.

Prowl moaned loudly, “Jazz...”

Jazz chuckled, letting it vibrate up Prowls spike as he took more in. ::That is my name, Prowl. You want more or shall I stop?:: he asked.

::I....:: Prowl looked aside, almost ashamed to ask. ::Will you ride my spike?:: he asked very quietly.

::Gladly, Prowler,:: Jazz said. Slowly pulling off of Prowls spike and move to let the spike slip into his valve. "Oh you feel so good, Prowler."

Prowl looked up at the handsome mech straddling him as his spike fully pressurized itself in Jazz’ valve. He could feel his spike pressing against the smaller mech's nodes and he groaned. He wanted to push himself up on one elbow to touch the other mech. 

Jazz moaned lowering himself down more on Prowls spike and then back up speeding it up. "Gonna make you cum in me, Prowl," he said lowering down and reaching to touch, prowls face.

Prowl kissed the fingers over his mouth. “I would enjoy that...”

"Good," Jazz said pushing up again and the back down quick and fast, he wiggled around a little.

Prowl reached out to run his fingers down the mech’s chassis below his bumper. His programming taking control, he flipped them over so Jazz was on his back.

"Oh yes, Prowler," Jazz moaned smiling up at the mech. "Touch me, everywhere, anywhere. I am yours."

Prowl's engine revved and he ran hands along Jazz’ bumper, fingers caressing the lights. He gave a harder thrust into Jazz now.

Jazz moaned, grinning. He reached up to touch Prowl's hips, letting his fingers slip Ito the transformation seams.

Prowl whimpered and his spike sprayed a long stream of hot transfluids into Jazz’ valve. 

"Oh yes, prowler," Jazz moaned, grinning. Prowl’s spike sprayed again, transfluids leaking from Jazz’ valve now. "Looks like you have a lot love. Could fill my aft, I don't mind and then if need be I'll suck ya off."

Prowl looked at Jazz, he remembered back in Praxus some mechs liked it up their afts. Well if Jazz was offering.... Prowl pulled his spike out of the valve and quickly plunged into Jazz’ aft port as his spike sprayed yet again. He collapsed on all fours, moaning.

Jazz smiled, rubbing Prowl's doorwings and back, making the Praxian buck and thrust in harder as his spike sprayed one last time. 

Prowl collapsed, using his forearms to prop himself up. He used every ounce of willpower to not overload and reboot. Jazz grinned. "You're doing real good, Prowler," he said.

“Are you.... alright?” Prowl asked, sitting up and closing his interface panel.

"I'm fine," Jazz said. "Very full. You?"

“Tired and in need of fuel. Although those rust sticks would have made an adequate substitute,” Prowl said, a hint of a smile on his face. “I still expect reparations to be made for stealing my property.”

"Well I do have some snack nearby along with some high grade," Jazz said pushing himself up to look around and see if he could spot it. As he moved he leaked some lubricant and transfluids.

“Ah Jazz, you are leaking and you should probably close your panel,” Prowl said. 

"Probably right," Jazz said grinning. He closed his panel giving Prowl a kiss. ::love ya, mech.::

Prowl held onto Jazz, putting a hand behind his helm now and he let his fingers gently pinch a sensory horn.

Jazz moaned into the kiss at the touch on his horn.

Prowl broke the kiss and walked over to where Jazz had set up their picnic. Jazz joined him opening the picnic basket taking out a new bunch of rust sticks. "Here, Prowler," he said.

Prowl took the batch of rust sticks and bit into one. “Mmm, these are very good. Perhaps better than my own.”

"Glad you like them," Jazz said.

“I do indeed like them, Jazz. And thank you for sharing your feelings with me,” Prowl said. He reached over and wrapped an arm around Jazz’ back, pulling him close.


End file.
